


Forget the world (the night loves me back)

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angel Klaus, F/M, Mild Language, True Love, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: Angels are not supposed to fall in love with their charges. All part of the Grand Design.But rules are for breaking and odds are for defying.





	Forget the world (the night loves me back)

 

_When he shall die,_

_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_

_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

_That all the world will be in love with night_

 

 “What happened?” Klaus leant against the chest of drawers by Caroline’s window watching as she dropped her bag at the desk, careful to keep his arms folded, lest she see the way his hands were bunched into fists.

“You mean you didn’t see?” Caroline shoots back, the tired edge to her voice softening the sarcasm.

 _“I’ m_ not omnipotent sweetheart” he reminded her, watching angrily as she dropped onto the sunny yellow coverlet of her bed and buried her head in her hands. Caroline just groaned in understanding. In a second, Klaus was across the room and kneeling in front of her, gently prising her hands away from her beautiful face and encircling her wrists.

“Are you hurt?” He sincerely hopes she doesn’t lie, he’d sensed her pain the moment it had happened. He’d have turned up at the university, but she refused to speak to him for a week after the last time. Apparently Elena had only just bought Caroline’s quick lie about rehearsing a play.

Well, it’s not his fault no-one else can see him.

Part of his severity is the fact that he had dithered in deciding whether or not to break their agreement and turn up anyway, with respecting Caroline’s wishes.

“Only my pride” Caroline sighs, and she’s still got her eyes closed, but the fact that she’s made him laugh makes her smile fleetingly before she mutters like she’s in a confessional booth. “I asked Stefan out”

“ **Stefan?!”** It’s a good job no-one else can see him, because his voice could hardly be described as indoor.

Stefan Salvatore? Of all the men in Caroline’s life, Klaus still can’t believe she went for that one. Caroline just groans and when her head can’t return to her hands for the way Klaus is holding them, she flings herself backward and sprawls out across her bed. “I know” she tells the ceiling apologetically. After a moment, Caroline’s gaze falls back to Klaus, whose stood over her with his hands on his hips. He smiles at her, trying to be as supportive as his title implies and not betray how fucking grateful he is that Stefan doesn’t know a good thing when it’s standing in front of him, asking the lucky bastard out.

“He’s not good enough for you”

Caroline scoffs, but her response is light and teasing “Oh? Just me? Not us?”

“Us? Caroline, he’s just not my type” he winks, playing along, just grateful that she’s in one piece.

Caroline rolls her eyes at the same time that she rolls up onto her stomach, snatching the tv remote off her bedside table and busying herself with pulling up Netflix. “Some guardian angel you are. You couldn’t tell me he was dating Saint Elena?!” she complains, using Katherine’s nickname for her cousin.

Caroline’s making assumptions and normally that’s one of the sure fire ways to piss him off (she is right, in many ways Klaus still can’t figure out how _he_ of all people was deemed fit to become an actual angel) but the cool balm of relief both at Caroline’s safety and continuing single status, paired with the adorable way she is sprawled across her bed negates his bad temper.

“Sweetheart, that’s not what - a guardian angel is for.” He changes tack at the last moment from saying ‘that’s not what I’m for’ because he has enough thoughts about what he could do for Caroline without the unintended innuendo making things worse.

“No..” she muses thoughtfully, scrolling through the selections on the screen “You’re for making me question my life choices and watching Netflix with. Now, get your British butt over here, I need to catch up on _The Umbrella Academy.”_

“We should really –“ he tries but Caroline merely holds up a hand.

“If you mention the word ‘study’, I’m switching service providers to Enzo” she threatens casually. At the mention of his fellow angel, Klaus doesn’t even attempt to hide his scowl at the friendship between Enzo and Klaus’ charge. Klaus isn’t exactly clear on why he’s guarding Caroline, not privy to that part of the Grand Design nor what the magic she evidently possesses is precisely, since she’s only just coming into her conscious powers but if one of her powers involves telepathy, he is _fucked._  

Klaus huffs a laugh and makes his way over to the bed, resisting the urge to lie next to her, leaning instead against the headboard and lifting his legs up “And take your boots off!” Caroline commands over her shoulder.

“As you wish, Princess” he sticks his tongue out at the back of her head as he moves to unlace his boots, watching in silent interest at the way Caroline freezes at his words and presses her toes into the mattress.

_Hmm._

Three hours later, Klaus thanks Heaven that he can move so quietly as he slides off the bed and tucks a sleeping Caroline into it, disentangling her arms from his waist with one hand and supporting her head with the other. As he pulls back from tugging the duvet over it, Caroline snags at his wrist, “Stay” she murmurs and despite the frustrating way his heart leaps into his throat at her word, he knows in his head that she’s half dead with sleep.

Besides, “I can’t, love” because it’s true. He can’t. But to soften the fact he leans in, kisses her cheek goodnight and grins to the darkness when Caroline manages a burst of energy to lunge forward and return the gesture, clumsily grazing his chin.

“I know” she sighs, falling back onto her pillows with what sounds like a sigh of regret.

“G’night sweetheart” he whispers, before turning and teleporting away, trying not to think of the way she had squeezed his fingers, the touch of her lips at the corner of his mouth.  

****

When Caroline’s at class, Klaus spends most of his time routing out threats and finding out subjects that they might find useful in preparing Caroline for her destiny. Whatever her destiny is. Since he’s under express orders not to pop in on her unless her life is in danger.

_“Immediate danger” she’d jabbed a finger under his nose, knowing him all too well._

God that smart mouth. It doesn’t help matters that Klaus spends the vast majority of his time fighting his attraction to Caroline. While they might be on this path together, falling for her was never meant to be part of it.

And yet Caroline got under his impervious skin anyway. Which only adds to her charm.

So that is why he was in Oxford doing research, rather than lurking on the fringes of Caroline’s life, determined to do his job properly and prove himself above such human convention as falling in love for one thing and falling in love with someone he can never have.

That’s another thing, when Klaus was human, he’d had any girl he’d wanted, so this goes against the grain, not pursuing his desire.

Flipping the dusty cover of a book back over in disgust at his continued lack of a lead, Klaus feels the sickening tug on his heart, as if someone’s trying to yank it out of his chest _Klaus!_

Caroline’s voice echoes through him and he’s there in than an instant, unaware of where there even is, having processed nothing except Caroline’s need of him.

Arriving, he sees Caroline who looks at him wild – eyed “Jesus!” she shouts, spinning so fast that that the floor length mirror she’d been looking in, her floor length mirror, they’re in her bedroom again which what?, falls to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” he casts about looking for her cause for concern just as her friends Elena and Bonnie come ricocheting into the bedroom and pass though Klaus – another strange element of his existence; angels physical touch extends only to their charges and other supernatural beings. It’s a cold reminder that he and Caroline could have no true relationship, even though their touch is not restricted.

Thank Heaven for small mercies.

“What happened?!” The girls shout causing both of them to jump.

Caroline can only shrug, gesturing half-heartedly at the mirror though her gaze is firmly locked on Klaus. She seems fine, if anything. She’s gotten changed though, not into a set of pajamas but a rather little black dress that shows off her curves sinfully well.

Sometimes Klaus isn’t sure why he of all people was reborn as an angel. He’d have probably done quite profitably in Hell.

Caroline’s mouth opens and closes twice as she stares, utterly flabberghasted at her guardian.  Her eyes are blazing, cheeks burning, completely at a loss as she crosses her arms. “Nothing” she manages eventually, “No, I’m fine, I promise, I – I don’t know what came over me.” She apologises – she’s always apologising, although thankfully she stopped apologising to Klaus years ago – trying to shoo the other girls out of the door.

Bonnie, damn her, refuses to let it go however. “Well you definitely saw something, Caroline.” Bonnie looks about the room suspiciously, and Klaus finds himself sheathing himself in his wings, to hide. Bonnie’s a Bennett witch, but her Grams, Sheila has yet to unbind her powers otherwise the jig would be well and truly up.

“I’m not sure what I saw, Bon.” Caroline smiles weakly, going to stand at the door her desire for them to leave obvious. Caroline’s the last of the ones to leave the room and this time she doesn’t catch his eye, embarrassment written all over her beautiful face as she worries that plump lower lip between her teeth.

She sends one meaningful glare at him before making to close the door, message clear, _leave._

Klaus returns to his seat in the library a second later, angry that his urge to have it out with her was frustrated by the presence of her friends, mixing with the anger of his desire, of wanting to catch that plump lip between _his_ teeth, crowd her up against the wall and explore the curves of her body, kiss along that low neckline, worship her pulse, make her forget every word in the English language except his name.

“Excuse me?” Klaus’ knees hit the underside of the desk so hard, the stack of books he’d been working his way through wobble dangerously. Turning to look, it’s not Caroline as he’d feared, suddenly developing the power to teleport and coming after him – it would be just like her to do that, when she’d first developed her orbing, bright balls of light she could conjure he’d set her duvet cover on fire in his shock.

But it’s not, it’s a dark skinned girl with entrapping eyes, willowy and determined. “Uh, yes?”

“Excuse me but have you finished with Dr. Dee’s Five Books of Mystery? The librarian said you had it and I’m hoping to make a good start on it for my thesis”

For a 95 year old immortal supernatural being, Klaus thought he’d be able to come up with something a little more substantial than “What?”

After a second, realising that the best way to get rid of her is to simply give her what she wants, he yanks the book out of the stack and passes it over. His thoughts immediately return to Caroline, to the woman whom he is irretreviably in lov- bound with when he recognises the appreciative gleam in the young woman’s eyes as her hand brushes his when the book passes between them.

“Thanks ever so much” she winks, before spinning on her heel and walking back the way she came, presumably to her own corner of the Library, thank God, and disappearing from sight.

_What the fuck was that?_

Maybe Enzo really is going to have to sit him down one of these days and explain women to him, like he keeps threatening.

It’s hours later, in the dark abandonment of the evening where if he could he’d sure have a crick in the neck, that Klaus hears it again,

“ _KLAUS”_ the bile of Caroline’s fear rising in Klaus throat as her voice reverberates around his skull. This time, it’s evident that Caroline’s call for aid was genuine.

Turning on the spot, Klaus finds himself at the bar of a nightclub, where Caroline is stood in plain sight, and the pretty girl from the Bodleian has the blade of an Athame pressed against Caroline’s stomach, a tall butcher of a man blocking the scene from the view of the humans around them.

_Athame. Witch._

**Bollocks.**

Klaus moves without thinking, shoving the witch backwards so that she stumbles in the wall of meat that is her bodyguard, flinging himself between Caroline and the threat but before he can do anything more a shot of pure white light streaks under his arm, fear and anger and love and _he’s mine_ tingling and tangling together as the witch is consumed by light. Shielding his eyes from the glare, Klaus strains to see what’s happened and when the light fades, it’s to see no trace of the other woman whatsoever whose disappeared into the portal that Caroline had created which disappears just as quickly, leaving only Caroline lush at his back, her open palm still outstretched. The threat gone as quickly as it came.

“Oi!” Yells the butcher, his face a network of popping veins and disgust as he tries to comprehend what he’s just witnessed.

Well, almost gone.

The man lunges for Caroline, intent obvious in the way his monstrous hands are reaching for her neck, but Klaus has always been faster. Without even thinking about, about how his hands will pass through the human’s head as every attempt at contact with mortals has gone for the past 74 years since he woke up on a French beach immortal and confused as fuck, Klaus throws a punch.

And his fist connects, knocks the man backwards in a way that leaves the group of partiers behind them scrambling to get out of the way.

“TIMBER” yells an evidently drunken tosser from somewhere in the crowd.

“Holy shit” Klaus mutters to himself as he feels Caroline’s nails scratch his skin, her hand working itself way frantically around his wrist.

“OI” came another shout, the bartender comes dashing down the bar, “You” he jabbed a finger very deliberately at Klaus, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“He threatened me!” Caroline argued back, leaning into Klaus as he wraps a hand round her waist.

The bartender, a handsome and sensible looking twenty something  in a black shirt with dark hair and darker eyes, leaning over the bar to see the vast unconscious man groaning on the floor of his club. “Jesus” he whistled through his teeth.

“I’m sorry about that Miss. We’ll get him out of here.” He scrabbled round for a few seconds and held out a tea towel full of ice to Klaus “D’you want this for your hand, mate?”

“Me? You- you can see me?”

The bartender, whose nametag identifies him as Bash stares at the strange, attractive couple in front of him for a moment; the way the guy’s arm is wrapped tightly around his girlfriend’s waist, a duo of golden curls, burning blue eyes and kissable plush lips.

“Uh – sure can” Bash manages as politely as possibly, because God knows he’s had many a weirder fucking question, and politely waits until the guy takes the icy tea towel for his already red knuckles.

Caroline and Klaus stare at each other, wordlessly digesting this particular development. Klaus had aimed to hurt a human and succeeded, Klaus had been seen by humans, when he should not. Could not.

“Aw, yes!” The two of them cheered together, and in a second Caroline was caught up in Klaus’ arms laughing as they hugged and kissed, mindless expressions of pure joy at achieving the impossible. It was only after a moment, when she’d released Klaus, her hands sliding down from where they’d cradled his head as she’d kissed him to rest on his shoulders that Caroline, and Klaus, realised what they’d done. That the professional, friendly barrier they had constructed around their attraction was gone, along with Klaus’ invisibility.

“Caroline,” Klaus growls, surging towards her again and kissing her with everything he has, and she has to laugh at the way the exasperation is still firmly in his tone, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully, many, many things”

Klaus head tips back in a loud laugh at her dirtiness.

“God Almighty, I _knew_ I liked you”


End file.
